Sharla's Book
by Mikila94
Summary: Sharla wants to write a book about everyone's adventures on planet Survive, but in order to do that she feels like she has to ask permission from the others. How will she convince them to let her do it?
1. Luna and Chako

**A.N: My first MWS story, there doesn't seem to be much of those... we'll have to fix that, won't we?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mujin Wakusei Survive**

**Luna and Chako**

Sharla was nervous, even though she knew she had no reason to be. She had already decided that she'd do this, and to gather some courage she decided to start with the easy ones, Luna and Chako. Yesterday she had finally made up her mind, deciding to write a book about their adventures on planet Survive, but she felt that in order to do that she needed permission from everyone included. And of course the book would be more interesting if it had more point of views than her own, but she couldn't do that without some help. So now she was here, standing behind Luna's front door, her finger only inch away from the doorbell. Luna was her best friend, it shouldn't be this hard. So why was she so nervous? Was it because Chako was there too? No, probably not... but if she had this much trouble with just Luna, how nervous would she be with the others? She believed she could handle Bell and Shingo, but the others, especially Kaoru... she couldn't do this.

"Sharla? What are you doing here?" Sharla turned around, only to see Luna and Chako behind her. Judging from the bags they were carrying they'd been grocery shopping.

"Well I-I" Sharla swallowed, deciding that this had to be done "I need to talk to you two about something."

"Okay, but let's go in first" Luna said as she opened the door, holding it open for Chako and Sharla "Do you mind if we put the groceries away first tough?"

"Not at all" Sharla said, sitting down on Luna's sofa. It was too late for her to run away now; she had to do this. It wouldn't be that bad... but what if Luna said that she shouldn't write it? Well, if she did say so then Sharla wouldn't do it. She didn't want to upset her friend.

"So, what is it that you want to talk about?" Luna asked as she sat next to Sharla on the couch, giving her a soda which she took with thanks. Chako came too; sitting on Sharla's other side with a class of fruit juice in her paws. She glanced at Luna nervously, saying: "Well I... I've been thinking of writing a book."

"A book? What kinda book?" Chako asked, sipping her drink.

"A book about us"

"Us?" Luna and Chako repeated, confused. Sharla's face went a bit red as she said: "I mean about the eight of us and Adam, about our adventures on planet Survive."

"That's a great idea!" Luna said, clapping her hands together with sparkly eyes. Sharla was clad to hear that at least Luna agreed with her on this.

"That's our Fairytale Girl Sharla for ya!" Chako says. Sharla blushes, yelling at Chako: "Drop that nickname already!"

"That's great, Sharla" Luna said again "But there's something else too, isn't there? I mean you looked nervous earlier, so..."

"Yes, well..." Sharla started "I just thought I'd have to ask permission from everyone first; it wouldn't be fair to write a book about them if they didn't like it. And it wouldn't be so good if it was written from just my point of view, so I thought I'd ask everyone to help me with it."

"Sounds like fun; I'll help you all I can"

"Me too!" Chako said. Sharla smiled, saying: "I hope the others agree too."

"Of course they will I'm sure of it" Luna said "But they might want you to leave some things out..."

"Yeah, like Howard cryin' for his papa all the time" Chako said, starting to imitate the blond "Papa! Papa, save me!"

"That's mean Chako" Luna scolded, joining Sharla's laughter right after "It's not nice to laugh about someone's weaknesses!"

"You're the ones laughin'" Chako pointed out, getting up from the floor "I'll go and start makin' lunch."

When Chako was gone, Sharla turned to Luna again.

"I'm actually quite worried how the others will react..."

"You don't have to worry about Shingo and Bell; they'll love the idea" Luna said "Menori and Howard might need some convincing, but it shouldn't be too hard. And then the only one left is Kaoru..."

Luna trailed off, looking at Sharla. It seems that the silent boy was the one Sharla was the most worried about, and she knew it was for a good reason "Oh..."

"What if he gets angry about the idea?" Sharla voiced her thoughts "I wouldn't be surprised; not after what he told me back then at Fairy Lake..."

"Sharla..." Luna said, starting to wonder if she and Kaoru had ever cleared things out. She started to feel that they hadn't "Did Kaoru ever tell you the details of what happened?"

"N-no... not that I even asked. I..." Sharla trailed off, looking down. Luna, knowing what her friend had in mind, said: "You don't need to be afraid of him; Kaoru's a good person. He's just a bit gloomy sometimes. I'm sure he'll like your idea too."

"I know he is" Sharla said and she really did mean it. She had always been a bit wary of Kaoru, but while on planet Survive she had learned how deeply he cared for others. But that didn't stop his words at the Fairy Lake from echoing in Sharla's head.

"Should I ask from him in your place?" Luna asked suddenly. Sharla considered it for a moment, but decided against it. She couldn't always rely on Luna when something was hard for her. She had to do it on her own.

"No, I'll talk to him myself" Sharla decided "Tomorrow at school."

"You sure?" Luna asked and Sharla nodded. It was just Kaoru, their friend, so what could go wrong?

...she probably shouldn't think that.

"Will ya stay for lunch, Sharla?" Chako called from the kitchen suddenly, pulling Sharla out of her thoughts.

"Ah, yes, if it's not too much of a bother" She said.

"Not at all" Chako called back. Sharla turned to Luna again and they started to talk about the book Sharla would most likely write.

**A.N: Just so you know, Sharla and the others are about 15 here and since I don't know how old they were at the end of the anime when Sharla finished her book, let's just say they were twenty. They are all still in the same school, with the exception of Bell. And as you probably guessed already, in the next chapter we'll see Kaoru. Oh, and about Chako's way of speaking... I'm not sure how it originally is, but at least in the subs I watched the show with she had some kind of accent and I tried to write that. I've always been bad with those tough.**


	2. Kaoru

**Kaoru**

Sharla had never been this nervous after they returned to the colony. Half of her hoped she'd find Kaoru soon, and the other half that she wouldn't find him at all. On one hand she wanted to get this over with, but on the other she was scared of Kaoru's reaction. Maybe she should have just asked from him after class and not in the lunch break. If she'd done that then at least Luna would have been around.

"_Where could he have gone?" _Sharla thought. They were all friends now, but Kaoru never ate lunch with them at school. Luna, Shingo and Bell had tried to get him to eat with them a few times, but he always declined and wandered off on his own. She wondered if he didn't actually like their company and had just put up with them at planet Survive because he had no choice.

"Sharla! Oi, Sharla! Are you listening?" Sharla turned around to see Howard and Shingo behind her. How long had they been there? "Are you sleep walking or something? I've been calling out to you forever!"

"Sorry Howard" Sharla said "Have you two seen Kaoru?"

She could have asked them about her idea, but suddenly she felt too nervous for that too and besides, she had already decided to ask Kaoru today. She thought that the sooner she did it the better.

"Huh? Kaoru?" Howard asked, surprised. Shingo shrugged, saying: "He usually eats lunch on the roof, so he's probably there."

"Thank you Shingo" Sharla said, starting to walk away "I'll see you two in class."

"Bye Sharla!" Shingo called. Noticing Howard's annoyed face he asked: "What? Did I say something?"

"Why would she want to see Kaoru?" Howard answered with his own question "What's so great about him?"

Shingo blinked, going over Howard's words in his head before bursting out in laughter.

"You're jealous!" the younger boy realized.

"What?!" Howard yelled as his face reddened "Am not!"

"Sure, of course not" Shingo said, breaking in to run as he noticed the look on Howard's face. It looks like he nailed it.

XXXXX

As Shingo had predicted, Kaoru was on the roof, eating his lunch. It's not like he didn't like to accompany the others, but he needed some time alone in order to get through the day. He was, after all, a natural loner who preferred silence. And if Howard was present, silence was not, so this was the best option.

"Kaoru? Are you here?" well, there went his time alone down the drain. He recognized the voice; it was just Sharla, so she'd probably leave if he asked her to do so. However they barely talked to each other, and to Kaoru it was no wonder why, so he was interested to know why she was looking for him in the first place.

"I'm over here" he called out loud enough for Sharla to hear. The brunette came to sight soon after, looking more nervous than usual. Kaoru had learned that it meant she wanted something "What is it?"

Instead of looking at Kaoru Sharla looked down. How should she say it? Where should she start? Why hadn't she thought this through better? Kaoru watched her, waiting patiently for her to speak. Whatever Sharla had to say must be important to her; otherwise she wouldn't have come at all.

"I've been thinking about writing a book about everything that happened on planet Survive, so... uh..." Sharla mumbled, still not looking at Kaoru. He raised an eyebrow, wondering why she felt the need to tell him this.

"Why are you telling this to me?" he asked, going straight to the point. There was no use in beating around the bush.

"I just wanted to know if you were okay with it" Sharla said, much to Kaoru's surprise "I need to ask permission from everyone since they're going to be in the book; I can't write about the others without their permission."

"I see" Kaoru said simply "You have my permission."

Sharla finally looked up at him, surprised. She did? Was it really this easy? Bu there was still something she had to ask.

"Is there... is there something in peculiar that you want me to leave out?" oh, so that was it. Now Kaoru knew why she was so nervous and looking down again.

She was definitely referring to their conversation at Fairy Lake far back.

"No, there isn't" he told. He didn't mind; what happened with Rui wasn't a secret and Luna knew the truth. Once she heard Sharla was going to write a book she'd point it out and tell what happened... probably "Do as you please."

"Oh... okay" Sharla said, deciding to not press any further, at least not now "Thank you."

And so she left without mentioning what happened at Fairy Lake. It might not even be necessary, for Luna knew too and wasn't bothered by it. She didn't need to know, and neither did anyone else. If Kaoru decided to tell her she'd add it in the book, but otherwise she wouldn't mention it.

"_Who should I ask next?"_

**A.N: Are you disappointed? I know I am; I wanted to write a longer scene between Sharla and Kaoru, but just didn't know how so I made it like this instead... poor Kaoru, having such a small role in the story :p**


	3. Menori, Shingo and Bell

**Menori, Shingo and Bell**

Sharla had asked Kaoru's permission in the lunch break and gotten it, so now she had enough confidence to ask from Menori, who she saw as the second biggest challenge. The school day was over, but Sharla was still in the classroom, waiting for Menori. She had told the taller girl earlier that she needed to talk to her.

"Have you been waiting for long?" Menori asked as she entered the class.

"No, not at all" Sharla said. Menori sat down at the desk next to Sharla's, asking what she wanted to talk about.

"Well I've been thinking of writing a book about our time on planet Survive" Sharla said "But I want to make sure it's okay with everyone before I even start, just in case someone doesn't like the idea."

"Well I don't mind you writing it" Menori said, a bit surprised. It wasn't a bad idea tough; she was sure that even Adam would like it if they somehow someday got a chance to meet him again "Just... let me read it before you decide on the final version; in case there's something too embarrassing."

"Of course" Sharla said, wondering if Menori was referring to something in particular when talking about too embarrassing "Oh, I'll also need help with it so it won't be just from my point of view, so if you don't mind..."

"Of course not; I'll help if I can" Menori said, standing up "But now I have to go; I still have two classes today."

"Okay, see you tomorrow" Sharla said. After Menori was out of the class Sharla sighed in relief; that was way easier than she had thought.

"You're gonna write a book?" Sharla looked behind her, seeing Shingo backing his bag few seats away, looking at her.

"Yeah" Sharla said "That's okay, right?"

"Of course" Shingo said, throwing his bag over his shoulder as he walked over to Sharla "In fact that might be helpful."

"Helpful?"

"Yeah" Shingo said, a determined look coming to his face "I've decided to look for Mr. Porte's son after I've become a mechanic like he was."

Shingo's hand touched the orange vest he was wearing by instinct as he continued: "If he's still alive there is a chance that someday, somehow somewhere I'll find him. And if he's alive and happens to read your book, he just might recognize his father from it, don't you think?"

"Yes, that is possible" Sharla agreed. She knew it was very unlikely, in fact they both did, but it _was_ still possible. They had thought that many things were impossible yet proven wrong, so neither thought that something like this was impossible. After all, it did sound more realistic than the fact that they survived from the gravity storm thanks to Luna's mysterious power. And of course Sharla wasn't known as the fairy tale girl for nothing.

"It is, isn't it?" Shingo said with a grin, knowing that if Menori had still been there she would have pointed out that it was very unlikely. He was glad that he waited until the mood killer was gone "So when do you start writing?"

"Actually, I'm still not completely sure if I start at all" Sharla told. Seeing Shingo's confused face she explained: "Since everyone's going to be in the book, I need their permissions."

"Oh, I see" Shingo said "Well, you definitely have my support! Who else has agreed?"

"Well Chako and Luna agreed yesterday, Kaoru in the lunch break and you and Menori just now, so the only ones left are Bell and Howard" Sharla said. She already knew Bell would agree, but she wondered how she would find him since they no longer went to the same school.

"Even Kaoru?" Shingo asked surprised "Well, I suppose he doesn't care much what others do."

"Yeah... now I'm only worried if Howard will agree or not" Sharla said, looking down. Lot of embarrassing things had happened to the blond; it wouldn't be so surprising if he didn't want her to write about them.

"That might be a problem" Shingo said thoughtfully "But I'm sure you'll come up with something. Anyway, I've got to go. I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Okay, bye" Sharla said. When Shingo was out of sight she sighed, knowing he was right. Howard would be a problem.

XXXXX

"Sharla? Is that you?" Sharla was walking home from school as she heard her name being called. She turned to look behind her, seeing Bell walking over to her "It's been a while." 

"Yes, it is" Sharla agreed, feeling lucky. Now she didn't have to worry about finding him anymore "How are you?"

"Fine. How about you and everyone else? What have you been doing lately?" the man questioned as they continued walking, both going in to the same direction.

"W-well I've actually decided to write a book about everything that happened to all of us on planet Survive, so I've been going around to ask for everyone's permission" Sharla told "You and Howard are the only ones left."

"Well in that case you have my permission" Bell said with a smile "Just... well, let me see it before the final version, okay?"

Sharla glanced at Bell's face, seeing a slight blush and she understood why he wanted to see it. It was about that one thing that happened in the desert...

"Sure" Sharla said "Now I only need to ask from Howard tomorrow..."

"I'm sure he'll agree" Bell said with a knowing smirk. Sharla gave him a questioning look, but the tall young man refused to explain his words. Sharla had to find out on her own.

**A.N: And here's chapter 3... Bell was originally supposed to be in the next chapter, but since this was so short I decided to put him in here together with Shingo and Menori. I know these chapters are short; normally when I write stories with more chapters one chapter is from two to three thousand words... oh well. I hope there'd be more MWS fics, it's a good anime. But why do people always pair Kaoru with Luna? I mean I can see why, but why does the Mary Sue always get the best guy in the show? That's annoying, don't you think?**


	4. Howard

**Howard**

The next day in school at lunch break Sharla was looking for Howard, wanting to ask him already. She would've done it earlier already, but he'd been with his friends, who Sharla saw more or less as bullies, so she had had no courage to go up to him.

"_Where could he be? He usually eats in the class or cafeteria but now he wasn't in neither of them" _Sharla thought. She had asked from Shingo and Menori, but neither had seen him. Luna said that Howard disappeared right as the lunch break started. She had even asked from his friends, but they hadn't answered her.

"Ah, Kaoru!" she said out loud as she saw the boy from the corner of her eye. She might as well ask from him: "Have you seen Howard?"

Kaoru looked down at her before simply saying: "On the roof."

"Okay, thank you" Sharla said, going towards the roof. That's where Kaoru usually was, but he had probably left because Howard had gone there. But why had he done that? Well, she'd find out. As she got on the roof she saw Howard immediately, leaning against the wall and tapping his leg impatiently against the floor.

"Howard!" Sharla called out, getting the blonds' attention.

"Huh? Oh, it's just you Sharla" Howard said, stopping the tapping "Are you looking for Kaoru again?"

"Actually I was looking for you" Sharla corrected, not understanding why Howard made so surprised face.

"Huh? Me?" the blond asked. He had originally come to the roof to spy on Kaoru and Sharla, since he thought she might come to look for him again. He hadn't expected Kaoru to notice him and leave because of it, but even less had he expected Sharla to come looking for him. Now he was confused "What do want from me?"

Howard's question and the bit guarded tone would have made Sharla back down immediately before, but now he actually knew the blond. The boy didn't mean to offend her; he just simply had a rude way of speaking.

"Well I've been thinking of writing a book about planet Survive and everything that happened to us all there, but I don't want to do it if some of you have something against it" Sharla told "So that's why I've asked permission from everyone; you're the last one left."

Well, that explained why she'd been looking for Kaoru earlier... hold it.

"Why am I the last one?" Howard asked irritated as he crossed his arms.

"I-it just went that way" Sharla said "I talked to Luna and Chako first since I thought it'd be easiest... then I talked to Kaoru, wanting to get it over with. Shingo heard when I talked to Menori yesterday after school and I just happened to run in to Bell, so..."

"Right" Howard said. Sharla wasn't the type to lie, but he was still annoyed that he was the last one "And now you want my permission."

"Um, yes. Its okay, isn't it?" Sharla asked. Howard put on a thoughtful face. He had done some pretty embarrassing things... or actually, lot of embarrassing things. But there were also times when he'd been simply awesome. Should he give Sharla the permission to write it? He knew that if he didn't she wouldn't write it and it'd make her sad. The others might get mad if they heard, at least Luna and Shingo would. Refusing really wasn't worth all that, but he wanted to get something out of this for himself, too. Now the question was what... he could ask Sharla out; he had had a crush on her for a while now. He'd have to play it off coolly, but that wasn't a problem. He was Howard; he was always cool.

"Well I suppose I can allow that" Howard said, his arrogant smirk surfacing "On one condition, of course."

Sharla knew the face he was making; it was usually bad news, but she really wanted to write the book. Just listening what Howard wanted wouldn't hurt.

"What condition?" she asked, having a feeling that she might soon regret asking. The fact that Howard came much closer before answering didn't help at all.

"Go out with me" it was simple, just four words. However, Sharla was sure she had heard wrong. Blushing, she asked: "Wha-what?"

Howard was sure that he hadn't stuttered and had said it loud enough, but he repeated it anyway: "I said go out with me."

This time Sharla knew she had heard right. With her face bright red, she asked: "What? W-why?"

Howard was taken aback by the question. What did she mean "why?" Wasn't it obvious?

"Because I like you, duh!" the blond said, going red from embarrassment. He had been so cool earlier, but Sharla's red face made him embarrassed, too. Silence followed as they both stared at each other, both as red faced as ever.

"Oh... o-okay" Sharla said finally, her face going even deeper shade of red. Howard's did as well and he could only stutter: "Huh?"

"W-well I don't see a problem in it" Sharla said "Unless of course, you were joking..."

"No! I wasn't joking" Howard said. He had planned to say that it was just a joke if she had refused, tough "So... you'll go?" After receiving a nod he asked: "You're not doing this just for the book, are you?"

"Not really" Sharla said with a blush, looking away from the blond.

"That's good, then" the blond said in relief, also blushing and looking away "Uuh... how about we decide on time and place after school?"

"Yeah, sure"

For a while more they just stood there in awkward silence, not looking at each other. Sharla had been surprised by what Howard said, but agreed anyway. She had had feelings for him for a while now after all.

"Good... how about I see you at the gates after school then?" Howard asked, feeling that the sooner he'd get out of this awkward situation the better.

"Okay, I'll see you then" Sharla said. Howard nodded, quickly leaving the roof and Sharla behind. The brunette blinked, watching after him. That turned out good in the end, although she hadn't expected this. Oh well, at least she could write her book.

**A.N: Not as good as I had planned... it was surprisingly hard to write those two.**


End file.
